1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to calculators for keeping score in a game that requires counting marks on a game tile, and more specifically to calculators for keeping score in the game of dominos.
2. Description of Related Art
Many games require the tallying up of points to determine the score for each player or team. There are many different ways scores are determined. In the game of baseball, for example, the score is determined by the number of runs, i.e., the number of times a player advances through the bases and crosses home plate. In the game of golf, the score is generally determined by how many strokes or swings of the golf club are required to place the golf ball into the hole. In the game of darts, the score is generally determined by adding the corresponding values of enumerated spaces where the thrown darts land.
In the game of dominos, however, the score is oft times determined by tabulating the number of pips or dots on certain game pieces. The game pieces are known as tiles or bones. Each tile, typically rectangular in shape, generally has two sets of dots, one set on each end. The number of dots on each end typically ranges from zero to fifteen. To tabulate the number of total dots per tile, some individuals are able to simply recognize the pattern of the dots on each tile. For others, however, tabulating the number of dots may require the painstaking task of counting each individual dot. It would be beneficial, however, to have a device that would simplify tabulation of the number of dots.
Glapion, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,528, reveals a self-contained electronic dominos game. The scoring on this invention is computed automatically. There are no separate game pieces. Hence, Glapion's invention does not have application for the original or standard game of dominos.
Caesar, in U.S. Pat. No. D388,002, reveals a dominos scorekeeping board that appears to utilize manual sliding tabs to be positioned at certain locations corresponding with certain numerals. However, this disclosure does not relieve the player from having to tabulate each individual dot to determine a score.
Other electronic devices have been introduced that assist in the scoring of other games. For example, Peters, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,214, McGeary et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,526, and Villarreal, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,982, introduce electronic scoring devices for athletic games, particularly baseball and golf. The patent disclosed by McGeary et al. essentially discloses a calculator modified for specific use in the game of golf. These devices allow input of a score by depressing a score key identified by a given numeral.
McDonald et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,490, discloses an electronic scoring apparatus for dart games. Olsen et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,871, discloses a scoring apparatus for the game of bridge. Again, these apparatuses allow input of a score by depressing a score key identified by a given numeral.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.
Thus, it appears that a need exists for an electronic dominos calculator that allows for simple score tabulation by correlating the pattern of dots on a bone with a pattern of dots on a score key.